


Mistletoe

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [22]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: it's gay





	Mistletoe

Etta was in the broadcasting room, trying not to die of boredom. She’d already done the traffic report - there was nothing - and was technically supposed to be up here for the next half hour or so, but she had run out of paper to make paper swans, and couldn’t think of a good story for today. Her brain had literally died of boredom, it was just waiting for her body to get the memo. 

The door to the broadcasting room opened and she groaned. “I already did the traffic report, so don’t start complaining.” 

“It’s just me,” Kate said. 

Etta brightened up. “Oh! Well then come on in!” 

Kate sat down on the desk, one hand behind her back. “I figured you could use some company.” 

“Thank you, I was dying of boredom in here.” 

“No good stories to tell?” 

“My brain is too bored to think of any good ones.” 

“That sounds like a nightmare.” 

“It is.” 

“I’ve got something to cheer you up,” Kate said, grinning. 

Etta raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

She pulled a small sprig of mistletoe out from behind her back and held it over Etta’s head, smirking. “Yeah.” 

Etta laughed. “You’re impossible,” she murmured, leaning forward to press her lips against Kate’s. Kate grinned and she ended up kissing her teeth. 

“Oh come on,” Etta said, falling back into her chair in laughter. “You’re supposed to be the smooth one!” 

“Wait wait, let me try again!” Kate said, pulling Etta’s chair closer to her. “I promise I’ll do better this time!” 

“Okay,” Etta said. She kissed her again, and once again, she ended up kissing teeth as Kate smiled uncontrollably the second their lips touched. 

“Kate!” she said, trying to sound exasperated but failing as she descended into laughter. 

“I’m trying!” she said. “I can’t help it if you make me so happy!” 

Etta buried her face in her neck, blushing slightly. “That’s gay.” 

“I’m gay? Really? I hadn’t noticed, thanks babe.” 

She kissed her neck softly. “Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE DONE THEY'RE DONE FINALLY OH MY GOSH UGGGHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
